


My Favourite Things

by includewomeninthesequel



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers day out, F/M, Peggy's in the future, Steggy Week 2020, Tony tries to play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel
Summary: Of the things that Peggy loves about the 21st century, Tony’s attempt to play matchmaker is not one of them.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	My Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe that I have written but haven't posted yet, where Peggy gets transported to the future by accident (thanks Howard) after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This one-shot is set in late August 2014. For those of you keeping score at home, Peggy arrived in the future around mid-July. You don't require any other context to read this fic. Just know that more will be coming from this universe!
> 
> Written for Steggy Week 2020 Day 3: Modern Day. Peggy and Steve vs. the new century turned into Peggy and Steve vs. Tony Stark's antics.

After just over a month of living in the 21st century, Peggy could confidently say that her favourite thing about it was Steve Rogers. 

The irony wasn’t lost on her, the fact that the best thing about this new millennia happened to be the only thing she truly recognized from the previous one, but Peggy didn’t care. In a world that had left her far behind, she was grateful to have someone who understood the references she made, someone who appreciated her humour. 

Someone who knew her, and what she was going through. 

Still, Peggy was also grateful for Pepper, who was still going out of her way to make Peggy’s transition easier. She’d become one of the people Peggy felt the closest to, other than Steve. In the early days, it was especially nice to have someone to talk to who understood what it was like to be on the outskirts of the Avengers.

Pepper, along with Natasha and Tony, had made it their personal mission to give Peggy a true 21st Century experience. In the end, because of their efforts, Peggy had now formed strong (and informed) opinions about the wonders of her new life.

Modern cuisine was a gift in taste, ration sizes, and variety. Once she learned how to decipher the hodge-podge from the real journalism, the internet was the most brilliant tool at Peggy’s disposal for learning and keeping up to date on the state of the world. Peggy had grown to love having a cell phone, both for its convenient communication abilities and so that she could document her 21st century adventures in photos _and_ videos. She immensely enjoyed not having to pin her hair every night but still be able to easily curl it in the morning if she so desired (especially now that she was spending almost every one with Steve - another bonus). 

Of course, there were a few things about the future that were off-putting.

Starbucks was unnecessarily complicated (“Whatever happened to a proper, simple black tea, Tony?”). There was a severe lack of modesty in clothing nowadays, which left Peggy feeling both empowered about having a wider array of choices available but ultimately conflicted about indulging in it (“That isn’t a dress, Pepper, that is a slip and I am not wearing that in public.”). The attention that the media gave the Avengers was overwhelming and frustrating as she tried to keep her identity secret for potential future missions (“At this rate I won’t be able to go out in public with you anymore, darling.”).

When Steve kept pouting at her comment, she kissed him so that he’d stop. After all this time it was still as effective as ever, even though it had to be kept to the privacy of Steve’s bedroom. 

Truthfully, having Steve by her side while she navigated the onslaught of information that was being thrown at her was a greater comfort than she let on. Especially during the moments she felt like the weight of her grief was threatening to close in on her. 

Steve told her frequently that she was adjusting faster than he did when he first woke up. While she was grateful for his support, she didn’t always feel that way. Some days, the world moved faster than she could keep up with. 

She still mourned the loss of SHIELD, feeling wracked with guilt that she hadn’t been able to stop Operation Paperclip from taking effect - no matter that she’d had both Phillips and Howard to back her up in the matter. Peggy took it as a personal failure, that the one thing she’d built in Steve’s honour had been poisoned beyond saving. 

Some days there would be someone on the street who looked a bit too much like Angie, or JARVIS would say something exactly how Mr. Jarvis would have phrased it, and Peggy’s heart would ache at the loss of her closest friends.

However, even with the grief of the things she had lost, and the things that the world had still been getting wrong in her absence, she wasn’t alone, and she was able to find true pleasures in her new life.

Funnily enough, the thing that Peggy was seeming to have the most trouble getting used to in the 21st century was Tony Stark.

To be fair, he was normally no more obnoxious than his father. Howard had gotten on her nerves the best of times, and made her want to throttle him at the worst of times.

However, the longer she spent living with the Avengers, the closer she was to almost missing Howard’s excessive playboy lifestyle and constant come-ons in favour of Tony’s blatant snooping into her and Steve’s private life. At least with the former she didn’t have to bear the brunt of it firsthand.

“He’s worse than all the Commandos put together,” Peggy complained one night in bed with Steve, their noses nearly touching as they laid side-by-side.

“I don’t know if he’s worse than _all_ the Commandos,” he defended.

“I have it on good authority from JARVIS that he wanted to look through my flat to see if I’ve actually been sleeping there.”

“You haven’t been, though,” he reminded her, his tone filled with amusement.

“But he doesn’t need to know that,” Peggy pointed out. “It’s none of his business what we do in our spare time. Even Natasha and Clint - even Sam - for all their teasing have enough sense to know when to stop.”

“It’s Tony’s way of showing he cares. I think.”

“Howard and the Commandos cared about us too, but they also knew when to sod off,” she muttered.

Steve snorted.

“Even if you put that in proper English, Tony still wouldn’t understand.”

“I do speak proper English, darling. It’s not my fault you’re a Yank.”

Steve laughed in earnest. 

“Hey, I’m _your_ Yank.”

“If you’re not, then I’ve definitely been sleeping in the wrong bed,” she quipped.

“That’s not funny.”

“It was hilarious, and I dare you to prove otherwise,” she told him.

“You really want to challenge me, Carter?” he asked her, raising his eyebrow at her.

Peggy grinned and quickly flipped him so that he was laying on his back and she was on top, straddling his hips.

Steve’s eyes darkened as she leaned down so that her face was a few inches above his.

“I think I can handle you just fine, Captain.”

* * *

“Anyone got plans on Friday?” Tony asked the next morning as he walked into their communal kitchen and dining area.

“Since when do you care what we do on a Friday?” Clint asked.

“Since I realized it’s been a while since we all hung out,” Tony defended.

Peggy shared a look with Steve, and she knew that they were thinking the same thing. They’d all spent a night having drinks together at Tony’s request just last week before Thor went back to visit Jane.

“So what, now you want us all to go to Coney Island together?” Natasha said dryly.

“Hey, now that sounds like fun,” Tony said. “We can eat hot dogs, go to the beach, ride the Ferris Wheel.”

“She was kidding,” Bruce pointed out, looking about as happy about Tony’s plan as Peggy felt.

The last thing she wanted to do was have this Friday highjacked by Tony and his antics, no matter how _well meaning_ Steve said it was.

“I’m not,” Tony said. “So, who’s in? Cap clearly is, he’s always gushing about all the times what’s his face made him throw up there. Maybe this can be your chance for redemption.”

“I don’t-”

“Glad to hear it! Who else?”

“Do we actually have a choice in this?” Clint muttered.

“You don’t,” Tony said cheerfully. “Thanks for volunteering.”

Clint huffed, but didn’t contest it.

“Brucie-”

“Oh no, I’m not going,” Bruce said, raising his hands in surrender. “Too many triggers waiting to happen.”

“Alright I’ll accept that,” Tony conceded. “That leaves Romanoff and Carter.”

“Can you really see me at Coney Island?” Peggy scoffed.

“Coney Island is great,” Steve defended.

“You’re biased,” she quipped.

“Doesn’t mean he’s wrong,” Natasha said.

“You like Coney Island?” Peggy asked her incredulously.

“I like the idea of Tony letting us eat in peace, and he’s not going to do that until we all agree.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tony told her. “So, we’ll meet at the front doors of the tower Friday at 10am then. I’ll bring Pepper so we have an even number for rides.”

Peggy pursed her lips slightly as she watched Tony leave with a skip in his step.

* * *

“I’m sorry we won’t get to celebrate our anniversary like we planned,” Steve said that night, his head laying on Peggy’s bare chest.

She carded her fingers through his hair and he sighed softly, nuzzling his face closer. It was something that still felt like a luxury, having extended uninterrupted time together, being able to relish the way Steve’s body reacted to her touch.

“It’s not your fault, my darling, though I think we’re going to have to check our flat for bugs.”

“You really think Tony’s bugged our apartment?” he asked incredulously.

“Since I’ve asked JARVIS not to breathe a word to anyone about us and JARVIS actually listened to me, he might be getting desperate in his methods to prove that we’re together.”

“Or worse, he’s trying to play matchmaker,” Steve muttered.

“And he thought Coney Island was a good way to do that?” she snorted.

“Technically it was Nat’s idea. Though we were all talking about it the other day when he came into the kitchen to grab an energy drink. It might have planted a seed or two.”

Peggy hummed thoughtfully.

“I know that tone,” Steve told her. “What are you thinking?”

“Just because we’re being forced into one of Tony’s schemes, it doesn’t mean we can’t have our own fun,” she said mischievously. 

Steve lifted his head to look at her, giving her a curious grin.

“What do you have in mind?”

* * *

Two days later, Peggy walked out of the Avengers Tower two minutes before the agreed upon time, only to find that Steve was the only one waiting at their rendezvous point.

“Are we the first ones here?” she asked.

“I think so,” Steve said.

Peggy raised her eyebrow as she looked around.

“A coincidence, I presume,” she said.

He gave her a wry smile in response.

“I like your outfit,” he said, gesturing to her short sleeved red crop top and black high waisted shorts.

It was more skin than she normally showed in public unless she was out swimming. However, every little detail would go a long way today.

She had to admit that it was definitely worth it just to see the way that Steve was practically devouring her with his eyes.

“Thank you. I figured I should try to make myself as enticing as possible today.”

“You’re always enticing,” he murmured, giving her a heated look.

Peggy smirked.

“It’s a wonder how you’ve managed to go this long without ripping my clothes off,” she said casually.

“It’s the hardest thing I do every day.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s the hardest,” she teased.

“If you keep this up, I’m going to have to do something about it,” he warned her, and Peggy could see the way his fingers itched to touch her.

She shuddered a bit with desire, but kept her ground.

“Save that energy for when Tony gets here, soldier,” she told him in a low voice. “And tonight when we get home.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

They remained at a short distance from each other, not quite trusting that they’d be able to keep their hands to themselves. Their conversation turned more casual while they waited for everyone else to join them.

By the time Tony, Pepper, Natasha, and Clint actually arrived, Peggy was thoroughly annoyed.

“Looking good, Carter,” Tony called out, causing her to roll her eyes. “Looks like you’re ready to party today.”

“Took you all long enough,” Steve said. “We’ve been waiting here for almost half an hour.”

“I thought you told them,” Pepper said to Tony. “I didn’t change my meeting because you said that no one minded leaving later.”

“Forgive me,” Tony said sarcastically. “But I’ve been very busy.”

“With what?” Natasha asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

“I thought JARVIS sent all your texts for you,” Clint teased.

“Can we please just get going?” Peggy asked, feeling more than ready to leave already.

“Happy’ll be here in a minute with the car,” Pepper assured her.

“Actually, I think I’ll take my bike and meet you guys there,” Steve said.

“You got something against cars?” Clint asked.

“Waiting out here has made me see that today’s a beautiful day,” he said. “ And I plan on enjoying every minute of it.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Peggy told him, as though they hadn’t planned this. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

“I thought you’d be sick of each other after being alone for so long,” Natasha said.

“Don’t change their minds,” Tony chastised her quickly. “That leaves more room in the car for the rest of us.”

“Works for me,” Steve said, offering Peggy his arm. “Ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes but accepted it.

“We’ll see you there,” she told them.

As they walked off together toward Steve’s bike, Peggy heard Tony’s voice carry in the air.

“See?” Tony whispered loudly.

“Let it go, Tony,” Pepper murmured.

“It’s going to be a long day,” Natasha sighed.

“As long as I get cotton candy, I don’t care,” Clint added.

* * *

Since Tony was in charge of the day’s itinerary, he’d apparently decided that the best way to introduce Peggy to Coney Island was to go all in. They spent their first few hours at Coney Island going on rides - with the semi-frequent stop for Steve or Tony to do a photo op or sign an autograph.

Despite her earlier reservations, Peggy found herself having more fun than she’d expected. Steve had been promising to take her here since the war, and she was beginning to understand why he was so fond of the place, even if it wasn’t her normal scene.

She was, however, having even more fun messing with Tony.

His plan for this phase of their day had been to make her and Steve sit together on every ride, and “trick” them into riding a few alone even when there was space for everyone else to join them.

For their part, Steve and Peggy were starting off slow. Steve would always offer her his hand to help her on and off rides, though he’d offer the same courtesy to Natasha and Pepper. Their hands would “accidentally” brush every now and again if they were walking beside each other, and they’d mastered the art of looking at each other for just a second too long when the other wasn’t looking.

Moving onto lunch, she and Steve decided to split some food between them so that she could try an array of things. Their fingers brushed against each other more, and Steve had even fed her a deep fried Oreo. Though she’d loved the moment, deep fried Oreos went on the list of things that Peggy did _not_ like about the 21st century. 

Peggy made a bit more of a moment than necessary when she reached over and brushed a bit of sauce from the corner of Steve’s mouth with her thumb. He’d blushed and stammered out a thank you, reminding her so much of the boyish young man that she’d met long ago during the war.

She almost forgot to retract her hand.

Peggy knew that Tony was watching every one of their seemingly accidental moments, and she could tell that it was starting to frustrate him every time it didn’t end in them holding hands or kissing.

_Serves him right_ , she thought as she placed her hand on Steve’s shoulder to support herself while she shook a small rock out of her sandal, his hand instinctively landing on the small of her back in return. 

She flashed him a grateful smile, and Steve blushed, but smiled back.

Without looking, she knew the audible groan to her far right came from Tony.

* * *

“Hey Cap, why don’t you win Carter a stuffed animal?” Tony said as they walked through the games area after their lunch.

Peggy figured that he must be getting desperate if he was starting to revert to such bold tactics.

“Why don’t you get it for her?” Steve shot back.

“It’s tradition that the guy gets his girl the prize,” Tony explained.

“That sounds archaic, even for the fossils,” Natasha said.

Peggy raised her eyebrow sharply at him.

“Yes, why does Steve need to do the winning?” Peggy asked Tony, her hands on her hips.

“It was just a suggestion,” Clint said on his behalf.

“Then why didn't he suggest _I_ win Steve something?” she asked.

Tony looked at her exasperatedly.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Carter has a point,” Natasha said with a smirk.

“And I’m about to prove it too,” she retorted. 

Peggy walked off in the direction of the closest game, which happened to be the basketball toss.

She paid the man running it, who looked more at her breasts than at her face. Peggy merely pursed her lips in response and grabbed the first ball.

Peggy poised herself, and looked back toward the group. After throwing a wink at no one in particular, turned back and started shooting the basketballs. Every single ball she threw landed in the hoop.

Michael would have been proud.

After the last one, Peggy heard a few cheers from behind her, the loudest she recognized belonging to Steve. Even the man beside her had the decency to look mildly impressed.

Peggy pointed at the largest stuffed dog, and once the man handed it to her, Peggy turned back to the group with a triumphant grin.

She then marched back over to her group and extended the prize to Steve.

“For you, Captain Rogers.”

Steve grinned and accepted it.

“My hero,” he told her, holding it gingerly.

She gave him a wink before looking at Tony expectantly.

“Alright you proved your point,” he said, “The next time I need extra muscle, I’m coming to you.”

“Rightfully so,” she said haughtily before walking off with Pepper and Natasha toward the ring toss.

From behind her, she could feel a pair of eyes that she knew were Steve’s boring into her back.

* * *

Tony watched with narrowed eyes from his spot on the beach as Barton and Romanoff faced off against Cap and Carter in a game of chicken fight in the water, the latter of each pairing on the shoulders of the former.

“You do realize that the idea of this day is that you’re supposed to be having fun with your friends, right?” Pepper asked from where she was reading a book beside him.

“I don’t get it,” Tony muttered, still staring out toward the water.

“I thought the premise of the game was quite simple,” she answered. “The tough part is guessing who’s going to win. The teams are pretty well-matched.”

“Not with the game,” Tony said. “Cap and Carter.”

“Tony, you can’t force these things to happen,” she said sternly.

“Why not? I can do anything, and it would make everyone happier if they got together.”

“Need I remind you how long it took _us_ to get together?”

“That’s not a good argument. I was miserable without you,” he said with a frown.

She sighed and cupped his cheek.

“But we’re here now, and that’s what matters. They’ll get there eventually. Just because you know something they’re not ready to realize, it doesn’t give you the right to meddle and potentially make things worse.”

Tony looked back at the water just in time to see Carter manage to throw Romanoff off Barton’s shoulders, taking him down in the process.

Carter stayed on Cap’s shoulders while they celebrated their victory, both of them cheering loudly and gloating. It was still strange to Tony how much Cap had transformed since the day Carter landed (literally) in the Avengers Tower. He smiled a lot more now, and laughed easier, too.

He was _happy_.

Carter climbed down from Cap just enough until she was piggybacking him. She went to say something in his ear at the same time he turned to look at her, and her lips accidentally collided with his cheek. Both their eyes went wide at the mistake, and they stared at each other for a few moments, cheeks flushed. Tony leaned forward, thinking that they were finally going to kiss, but then Carter gave Cap a small smile and hopped off him completely instead.

Tony huffed and shook his head.

“Tony,” Pepper warned knowingly.

“No, I’m not giving up. They deserve each other, and I’m going to make them see it if it kills me.”

There was still one last card to play today, one that he knew had to work.

He was Tony Stark, after all.

* * *

“Peggy and I are gonna head out soon,” Steve told the group after they’d all changed back into their regular clothes and walked away from the beach and back to the attractions.

Tony frowned.

“What, no, why?” he asked.

“We’d like to be out of here well before the fireworks begin,” Peggy explained.

No one argued against them leaving early for that reason. 

Though fireworks didn’t set Steve off as much as they did Peggy, she knew that he wasn’t as fond of them as he used to be, and she appreciated his offer of leaving with her.

“Then why not have one last ride?” Tony offered. “We haven’t been on the Ferris Wheel yet.”

“Tony-” Pepper began, sounding almost exasperated.

“Just one more ride,” he defended quickly. “It’s barely even sundown, and you can head home right after.”

Peggy raised her eyebrow and looked at Steve.

“Fine, one more,” Steve acquiesced on both their behalf. “But that’s it.”

“You’re gonna love it, Peg, trust me,” Tony told her as he walked between her and Steve and swung his arms around each of their shoulders, practically shoving them in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

Peggy managed to shoot Steve an amused glance, but otherwise allowed herself to be manhandled toward their last stop of the day.

Tony finally released them when they got to the line up. Peggy took the opportunity to take a candid picture of Steve holding the prize that she won him. When he realized what she was doing, he began posing for her.

“You keep that up and I’ll get one of those gramming accounts so I can show the world that Captain America is nothing more than a big goof,” Peggy teased him as she took more photos of him.

“It’s called Instagram,” Steve laughed. “Even I know that one.”

“I’d love to see you try to navigate social media,” Natasha said, highly amused.

“From what Pepper tells me, that one is only about pictures. I’m sure I can handle that,” Peggy quipped.

“If it means we get embarrassing pictures of Cap, I’m all for this,” Clint said. 

“I’ll sign you up right now,” Natasha offered.

“You can make your first post while we wait in line,” Pepper added.

“You’re all terrible,” Steve said as they got to the front of the line.

“Alright fossils first,” Tony said, ushering them onto the carriage.

“These fossils are technically younger than all of you,” Peggy quipped.

Ever the gentleman, Steve offered her his hand to help her step into the carriage. She accepted it gracefully, and after she had entered, he followed her in.

“Whoops, this one’s full,” Tony said, putting his arm out to stop Pepper from following them in.

Peggy gave Tony a hard stare as their carriage began moving away from the platform. It paused briefly to allow people onto the next carriage before moving up again.

“Looks like we’re alone,” Steve said with a mischievous smile when the platform was mostly out of sight.

“Finally,” Peggy sighed, leaning into Steve as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “These carriages provide more privacy than anything else we’ve boarded today.”

“I have to admit, I’ve had fun today,” he said. “Even with Tony trying to push us together the entire time. I like messing with him.”

“I almost feel bad,” Peggy said. “He always looks so downtrodden every time we build up the moment and then don’t follow through.”

“You should have seen his face when you won me Dodger.”

“Dodger?”

“The dog,” he explained.

Peggy snorted gleefully and looked up at him.

“I can’t believe you named him after a team that isn’t even based here anymore,” Peggy said.

“I’m loyal,” he shrugged.

“That part, I know,” she teased.

Their carriage reached the top of the Ferris Wheel and stopped there. From their view they could see the sun setting perfectly. 

“Oh my,” she whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “It is.”

Peggy looked over at him and saw him staring at her.

“Sap,” she said with a soft smile, reaching her hand up to cup his cheek.

Instead of answering her, Steve leaned down and kissed her gently.

“Happy anniversary, Peggy,” he whispered when he pulled away.

“Happy anniversary, my darling.”

Peggy rested her head on his shoulder, and together they enjoyed the view in silence as the Ferris Wheel continued to go around.

“Steve?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“What would you say if I told you that I wanted to go public with our relationship?”

He pulled his head back just enough to look at her.

“Really?”

She lifted her head from his shoulder.

“We decided to continue to keep our relationship just between us because it would make things easier with my transition into the Avengers. However, I dare say that not only have I gained everyone’s respect, I’ve also gained their friendship. We don’t need to make an announcement to the world, but I see no reason to continue sneaking around.”

“It would get Tony off our case,” he said, his eyes soft.

“Is that a yes?” she asked hopefully.

“It’s a yes,” he agreed with a large smile.

Peggy grinned and threw her arms around him, pressing their lips together. Steve caught her easily and held her tightly as they kissed, and she knew that there would never be a better feeling than being with Steve like this, open and free.

At some point a short time later, someone cleared their throat, and Peggy pulled back to see the woman who was working the Ferris Wheel looking at them pointedly.

“I think this is our stop, Captain,” she whispered conspiratorially to Steve.

He laughed and offered her his hand as she stepped out of the carriage. They both apologized to the woman on their way off. Peggy quickly fixed her lipstick while Steve wiped his mouth clean before she took his hand anew. She squeezed Steve’s hand, and he gave her a loving smile.

They kept their hands laced as they exited the platform, walking to where the rest of their group was already waiting for them. Peggy quirked her eyebrow up. Either they didn’t ride, or Tony convinced the workers to let her and Steve go around longer than normal.

At the sight of their clasped hands, their eyes all widened to various degrees.

“I told you the Ferris Wheel at sunset would do it!” Tony cheered gleefully to the others. “ _I told you._ ”

“You’re saying that as if we haven’t been sleeping together since the day I arrived here,” Peggy told him casually. 

She almost laughed at the way Tony’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Pepper and Clint looked shocked, and Natasha merely quirked her eyebrow up in slight amusement.

“Come again now?” Tony asked.

“Or the war, for that matter,” Peggy continued.

“ _What?”_ he exclaimed.

Steve let out a small scoff.

“This generation thinks they invented having sex before marriage,” Steve told Peggy.

Peggy laughed and wrapped her free hand around Steve’s bicep.

“I already knew about you two,” Natasha shrugged.

Somehow, that didn’t surprise Peggy.

“Wait does this mean JARVIS has been lying to me this entire time?” Tony asked, clearly affronted at the betrayal.

“Only because I asked,” Peggy told him.

“You mean we can get JARVIS to lie to Tony for us?” Clint asked.

“I think that’s just Peggy,” Pepper said curiously. “I’ve never seen him keep _anything_ from Tony.”

“Peggy’s very good at inspiring loyalty in others,” Steve said with a fond grin.

“But he’s _my_ AI,” Tony frowned. “That traitor.”

“Don’t be too cross with him,” Peggy said. “He was only helping his friends.”

“Unbelievable,” Tony said, truly dumbfounded for the first time since Peggy had met him.

“Yes, well now that we’ve thoroughly entertained you lot, Steve and I are off to continue the rest of our anniversary date in private,” she told them.

“Anniversary?” Clint asked.

“Combining our time together during the war with our time here, we’ve been together a year and a half,” Steve said proudly, giving Peggy’s hand a squeeze.

“Well congratulations you two,” Pepper said genuinely, but clearly amused by this entire turn of events.

“I can’t believe it,” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I thought you wanted us to get together?” Peggy asked amusedly.

“I just hope this means less lovesick gazes over breakfast,” Clint said.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Steve told him before turning to Peggy. “Shall we?”

“We shall, my darling” Peggy said.

“Have fun with the old people sex,” Natasha told them.

“We will,” Peggy shot back.

“Don’t wait up,” Steve added with a grin as he began leading Peggy away.

“So, what did you think of Coney Island?” he asked after they were a few feet away from everyone else.

“I enjoyed it, but I wouldn’t say it’s the top of my list,” she told him.

“Then what is?”

Peggy raised their joined hands and looked at Steve.

“This.”

**Author's Note:**

> My eternal love to Darcy, who loves Tony being the definition of chaotic good as much as I do.


End file.
